In Love With the Cat
by TheNoobsaibot56
Summary: In this AU Batman Universe, Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne settle down to pursue love. Not long after Bruce makes a bad choice, his world comes crashing down in front of him. After a long time has passed, he his able to pick the pieces of his life back up. Rated M for strong sexual content. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Love of the Bat**

**1:**

**The Jewel Thief**

_(Catwoman POV)_

"Why do I keep aligning myself with this line of work?" I thought as I leaped across to the next rooftop, "It always gets me into trouble with the GCPD... and Batman."

Allow me to explain. My name is Selina Kyle aka Catwoman. I'm a cat burglar hence the name. Right now I am heading to the Gotham Museum of Natural History to steal a priceless ruby for my employer who will remain anonymous. I'm almost there, but for some reason, I feel like I'm being watched.

"Selina, what are you doing out here? Curfew was two hours ago." a deep male voice said behind me.

"Well well well. Speak of the Devil." It was Batman. "You're one to talk Bats. Why are you out stalking me?"

"My Batcomputer picked up you up from a signal." he was lying. "Now, I don't want to hurt you Selina so just come with me and I'll turn you back into Arkham Asylum."

"And what if I say no?" I said stepping up to him and caressing his pectoral.

"Then you leave with no choice but to use force."

Now there was no way I was going to let that happen. So I used a little seduction to soften him up.

"Then I guess I will have to use a little trick of my own..." I whispered rubbing his cheek with my lips against him. "I can feel your lust for me Batman. Now lets remove that hindering mask.

I lifted up the kevlar mask and the man I saw was not who I expected. Bruce Wayne. The multi-billionaire, playboy, philantropist was the Caped Crusader. Bruce Wayne is one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen in my life and that made me even more drawn to him.

"Since when was Bruce Wayne the Batman?" I whispered in his ear.

"Well... now you know so what do you plan on doing now?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"This." I kissed him on his lips and he kissed me back. I had him right where I wanted him, "Now, run along. I have important business to attend to."

"I still can't let you go." he grabbed my arm. "You're coming with me."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he sat me into the passenger's seat of the Batmobile.

"To Wayne Manor. Buckle up."

_At Wayne Manor_

Wayne Manor is so much bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside. I still don't know what his plan was with bringing me here. So I just stood aside and followed him where ever he went.

"Bruce, what are we doing here?" I asked him.

No answer.

"Alfred." Bruce called.

"Yes. How can I help you sir?" a butler asked Bruce.

"We have a guest staying with us tonight and I would like you to make sure she is comfortable. I'm off to take a shower before bed. Introduce her to Dick while I'm gone." Bruce responed.

"As you wish, Master Wayne. Follow me please Miss Kyle." Alfred directed me up stairs.

"Master Dick. Bruce has someone he wants you to familiarize yourself with." Alfred said into one of the many rooms.

"Who is i-" a young boy asked stopping mid-question, "Selina Kyle? Why would Bruce bring Catwoman here?"

"I take it you two already know eachother?" Alfred inquired.

"I-it's complicated." Dick replied. "So Miss Kyle, why did Bruce bring you here?"

"He didn't even tell me." I responded. "Um, Alfred where is Bruce's room I would like to ask him a question."

"Second to last door on the the left. If there is anything else just feel free to ask." he told me.

I walked down the long hallway until I reached the end. I knocked on the door that Alfred told me was Bruce's room and walked in. Bruce was undressing in front of the bed. He turned around and said,

"Hello Selina what are you in here for?"

"I just wanted to ask you why you brought me here since you never told me."

"I brought you here so we could get to know eachother a little better since you now know my secret identity." he said, "Care to join me?"

"Join you?"

"Yes. For a shower."

"Oh uh... I-I don't know. You wouldn't feel awkward?"

"Of course not I insist."

"As long as you're sure." I walked over to him and undressed. He directed me to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Wow! He was really developed. His nice tan skin shined as the warm water dripped onto him. It ran through each and every line in his perfectly toned abs down to his muscle legs. It kind of turned me on.

"Have you enjoyed your stay so far?" he asked me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Uh... su-sure." I stammered, "How did you get so fit? I-I mean um... nevermind."

"Ya' know, if we're going to get serious about this, I don't mind if you admire my body. And to answer your question, years of training and conditioning." he chuckled.

Wait, what?! Did he just say get serious? Does that count as him asking me out?

"What do you mean serious?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I figured since you kissed me on the rooftop, you were into me. I know I've been into you for a long time."

"Oh... well I... I guess that makes since." is this actually happening? Are me and Bruce Wayne an item now?

Bruce yawned. "I'm ready to get some sleep." he turned off the water. "You can either sleep in the guest room, or join me in my bed your choice." We dried off and he kissed me on the cheek.

He walked over to the bed and climbed in, not even bothering to put on some clothes.

"Goodnight." I said and walked into the hall with a towel wrapped around me.

I stepped into the room with a sign that said 'Guest' and sat on the bed. Alfred had brought up a change of clothes and layed them across the bed. The guest room was really beautiful. The sheets on the bed were an extremely fine silk. The bedroom set was a nice mahogany. Just, beautiful. I changed into the clothes given and settled into bed.

_The next morning_

The sun shined through the tall window behind me that caused me to wake up. I got up and made the bed, walked to the bathroom, cleaned up a little and walked down to the Master Bedroom. Bruce was still asleep. I climbed up on the bed and kissed him. He kissed back and woke up.

"Goodmorning." I said as he sat up.

"It most certainly is." he yawned.

I figured I might as well give this whole relationship thing with him a try. And if it's any consulation, he is really sexy.

"C'mon sit next next to me." he patted the spot on the bed next to him.

I sat next to him and leaned my head across his chest. Dick walked into the room.

"Bruce can we go down to the Batca-" he saw me. "Batcave? I need to talk to you."

"Sure Dick." he said. "Selina why don't you come with."

"Okay." I said getting up and stretching.

We walked into Bruce's study and he walked over to a bust of William Shakespeare. He lifted the head and a red button was revealed. When Bruce pushed it, the bookshelf retracted into the wall and revealed firepoles.

"Grab a pole and hold on." Bruce said as he slid down.

I grabbed a pole and slid down to a massive underground cave system with a river that ran through it. In it, was the Batmobile, a boat, a jet, a giant penny, a giant joker card, a T-rex, and a huge computer. Presumably the Batcomputer.

"Welcome to the Batcave." Dick said as he held his arms out and spun around.

"Wow! This is amazing! How did you build this?" I asked, astonished.

"I found this cave as a boy and when I became the Batman, I turned it into my base of operations." Bruce told. "I decided to become Batman when I was a young child. My parents, Thomas and Martha, had taken me to the Monarch Theater to see Mefistofele. As we were leaving, a man named Joe Chill held my parents at gun point. He demanded we handed him the pearl necklace my mother was wearing. Father refused to give it to him so they were gunned down in front of me. It traumatized me and Alfred acted as my father from then on out. After that night, I vowed to rid Gotham of all the crime the most I could."

"Oh Bruce, I-I'm so sorry." I started to tear up.

"Oh it's fine now. I still miss them dearly but I've not given up on my goal." he said. "Dick what did you want to talk to me about? Dick? Dick?" Dick had left the Batcave.

"Okay... what now?" I asked.

"Let's head back upstairs for breakfast. Alfred makes amazing omlets."

"Sounds wonderful."

_Upstairs_

We walked into the kitchen and Alfred and Dick were waiting on us. Bruce pulled out a seat and I sat down. He sat next to me.

"Now before we go on, I feel I am obligated to ask if anyone objects to Selina living here with us." Bruce said.

"Master Bruce, this is your home. You do not need to ask permission for anyone to stay here. If you welcome them into your home, we shall welcome them as well." Alfred said, laughing.

"Alfred's right Bruce. Why would we care who you let stay here? Unless it's the Joker. Then we might have a problem. Heh." Dick said.

"Hah! That was a pretty good one Dick. Well... I guess Selina is officially welcomed to the Wayne family." Bruce raised his glass of wine for a toast.


	2. Chapter 2

**2:**

**Welcome to the family**

(Bruce POV)

It has been a week since I let Selina move in. We are getting ready for bed. I'm lying in bed and Selina is in the bathroom.

"Bruce are you ready?" Selina called from the bathroom.

"Yes. Are you?" I reponded.

"Now now, Bruce you can't rush beauty."

I chuckled as Selina came out of the bathroom. She crawled onto the bed and hovered over top of me.

"Let's you and me have some fun." Selina said as she leaned down and kissed me.

I kissed her back and slowly pushed my tongue forward into her mouth. She returned the favor by making her tongue play with mine. Our tongues danced around in eachother's mouthes which was extremely sexy. I could feel a buldge rising in my boxers. I grabbed Selina by the waist and kept kissing her. I let go of her tongue and ran mine down her neck. She tasted so good. I reached up with one hand and undid her bra. She let it fall off the bed. This is the first time we have taken it this far. Selina noticed what was going on in my boxers as well. She ran her tongue down my body until she reached my lower quarters.

"Why don't we fix this for you?" she whispered as the slid my underwear off.

_Morning_

I woke up and Selina was gone. I got up, put on my robe, and walked down stairs into the kitchen. Dick was sitting at the table and Selina was preparing pancakes. Alfred was not in the kitchen.

"Glad you could join us." Selina smiled. "Come on, sit down."

"Where is Alfred?" I asked as I slumped into a chair.

"He went to go get some groceries he won't be back for about half an hour. He told us to go ahead and start breakfast without him." she replied. "And I prepared a special breakfast for you. Let's just say it's a thank you gift for last night." she winked at me.

"Ugh! Do we _**have **_to discuss this at the table?" Dick asked. "I could hear you guys from my room."

"Haha, Dick you'll understand when you get into a relationship." Selina laughed.

"Actually, I am in a relationship."

"Oh really," I started, "with who?"

"Barbara." he said.

"Oh, you two are actually going out now?" I asked.

"Yeah... for about a month now." he blushed.

"Dick, you don't have to be embarassed. You're old enough to be experimenting with relationships now." Selina said.

"Anyways... do you guys mind if she comes over? I invited her."

"Of course not. She's Commissioner Gordon's daughter. She's welcome at any time." I responded.

"Alright thanks. I'll go give her a call." Dick walked into the family room.

Barbara Gordon is the Police Commissioner's daughter. Her and Dick aka Robin have been "going out" for awhile now. I guess they finally decided to make it official.

Selina sat next to me and I grabbed her hand.

"How long do you think that will last?" she asked me.

"I don't know. They have really good chemistry, but I don't know if they're ready." I said.

"They're ready when they want to be ready, Bruce." she said kissing my cheek. "I'll be upstairs." she walked out of the kitchen.

_One week later_

Dick approached me while I was at the Batcomputer. For some reason, there hasn't been any suspicious activities going on. That gives me more time for Selina instead of Batman.

"Bruce?" he started, "would you mind if Barbara moved in with us? Just for a little while. She told me she's having problems with her father and feels they ne-" I interupted him.

"I don't mind. Tell her she's welcom any time."

"Hmmm... maybe you being in a relationship with Selina is for the better. You seem... nicer than usual." I laughed at his dry humor.

"Yeah yeah. Just tell her." I replied waving him away, but not in a 'get out' kind of way more playful.

"Thanks, Bruce."

I headed back upstairs into the Master Bedroom. I heard water running from the bathroom. I went in there and Selina was taking a shower.

"Mind if I join you?" I shouted over the loud water.

"Not at all. C'mon in." she shouted back.

I quickly undressed and jumped in with her, planting a little peck on her cheek.

"Dick asked me if Barbara could move in as well." I said bluntly.

"And what did you say?" she asked as she rinced out her hair.

"I said I didn't care and that she's able to come in and stay anytime."

"Okay. So anything else?"

"Well... there is one thing."

"..." Selina was waiting for me to continue.

"Barbara is also Batgirl."

"Hmmm... interesting. It's been awhile since I was Catwoman." she laughed a little bit.

"Same here. Batman gets a break since the criminals decided to take a holiday."

Selina washed off the remainder of the body wash on her and stepped out of the shower.

"I'll be in the family room. Come join me when you're done." she said, caressing me for a second.

After about fifteen minutes, I finished my shower and got dressed. I proceeded to go downstairs to the family room. Selina was sitting on the couch. I joined her and she snuggled up under my arm, her head laying across my chest. She put her hand on my thigh, rubbing up and down, she asked,

"What do you want to do?"

"Movie?" I questioned back.

"Sure." she replied. "How about one with Basil Karlow?"

We didn't even hardly pay attention to the movie. We were too busy kissing and feeling each other to notice it. She grabbed the slight buldge in my pants which made a low moan escape my lips. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her in closer. I managed to form a whole sentence in between kisses.

"I. Love. You. Selina."

"I-I love you too." she said panting.

She climbed on top of me and unzipped my jeans. She groped my throbbing member causing me to moan again. But... just before we could do anything serious, Dick walked through the door. He and Barbara gasped at the sight they saw.

"Oh... uh s-so-sorry." he stammered. Then again who could blame him? There I was with my private area out in the open and a topless Selina sitting on top of me jerking it.

"We... we... we probably sh-should've taken the back entrance. S-sorry... again. We... uh we-we'll be ups-st-stairs." poor Dick. He was practically trembling. He had never seen me and Selina like this before.

After they had vanished at the top of the stairs, I said,

"Well this officially got awkward."

"It doesn't have to be..." Selina broke off as she kissed my abs.


	3. Chapter 3

**3:**

**Another new family member**

(Dick Grayson POV)

"I'm sorry about that." I said to Barbara. "I-I didn't know they would be having sex as we walked in."

"Don't worry about it, Dick. They're adults who are in love with eachother. They would've reacted the same if it were me and you." Barbara laughed.

"Well... let's finish you getting you unpacked. Then we can get some sleep." I said scratching the back of my head.

We got the last of Barbara's things put into her dresser I reserved for her. She would be staying in my room. I pulled my shirt and jeans off, gave Babs a kiss and climbed into bed. Although, I highly doubt I would be getting some sleep anytime soon. I had never seen Bruce and Selina in the act before. They always did it in Bruce's room, not in the open. But... Barbara is right. They're adults doing things that adults do. I scooted over closer to my partner putting my arm around her shoulder. She raised her head up to rest it on my chest.

_The next morning_

I woke up and Barbara was fast asleep. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She yawned, stretched, and gave me a kiss back.

"Goodmorning." I greeted her.

"Uh huh..." Barbara doesn't really speak in full sentences when she's tired.

"I'm gonna go down to the kitchen. You can come when you're ready."

"Okay honey..."

As I entered the kitchen, Bruce was reading the newpaper, Selina was drinking a cup of coffee, and Alfred was preparing breakfast.

"Morning Dick. I see you're comfortable." Selina giggled.

I looked down and realized I completely forgot to put on a shirt.

"Hope you enjoyed last night." she winked. What was she talking about?

I sat in a chair and waited as Alfred handed me my plate. He made his usual Saturday morning scrambeled eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and biscuits. I've always loved Alfred's cooking. Ever since Bruce adopted me after my parents died. After that night, Bruce found me at the funeral and I knew we had something in common. I just didn't know what it was. But ever since then, he has acted as my father. He even took me under his wing as Robin, the Boy Wonder. Shortly after I met Barbara while she was running around the city dressed as Batgirl. Speaking of Babs, she walked into the kitchen. She leaned down next to my ear and kissed my cheek.

"Last night was wonderful." she whispered in a tone to where only I could hear.

"I'm sorry I don't remember what happened. Did we-" I whispered in the same tone, but was cut off by Barbara.

"Yes." she said. "Goodmorning everybody."

"Morning." Bruce said folding the newspaper.

"How are you?" Selina said taking another sip of coffee.

"How may I be of assisstance Miss Gordon?" Alfred expectedly asked.

"Oh Alfred you are too kind. I'm fine but thank you."

"Alfred, you've worked too hard for this early in the morning. Why don't you go take a break." Bruce said. "And I'm insisting."

"If you say so, Master Bruce." Alfred walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

For a minute or so, we all sat there in silence. Just glancing at eachother. Bruce finally started a conversation again.

"So... um... about last night. We're sorry you saw what you did. It won't happen again."

"Yes *ahem* we got a little... excited." Selina said glancing at Bruce.

"Guys, it's fine. I will tell you what I told Dick. You guys are adults who love eachother. You were doing what adults do. And that's fine. You shouldn't care where or when you do it. You do it when you want. I know you two would've had the same reaction if it were Dick and I." Barbara explained.

"Well we're glad we were able to clear that up." Bruce said as he and Selina left the room.

"And we shouldn't either..." Babs said as she leaned in and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back not holding back at all.

Our tongues met and danced around, tasting eachother. I picked up Barbara and sat her on the the counter whilst lifting her blouse so I could rest a had on her butt. I took my other free hand and took off her bra. I lifted it off with her blouse and played with her chest for a little bit. My other partner was raging by now and Babs noticed.

(Selina POV for a second)

I walked back into the kitchen because I forgot my coffee. When I stepped through the door, I saw Dick and Barbara doing it on the counter. They didn't notice me so I quickly and quietly grabbed my coffee mug. Thank God they had their eyes closed. I rushed back into the family room. I couldn't hold back my giggles.

"What's so funny?" Bruce asked, giggling as well.

"I accidentally walked in on Dick and Barbara doing it on the counter." I laughed.

"And they didn't see you?"

"Nope. They had their eyes closed."

"I guess Barbara is taking her own advice about when and where to have sex."

"You know, it kinda turned me on. Wanna go up to our room?"

"Eh... why not!" he followed me up the stairs.

(Back to Dick POV)

I had entered Barbara and was thrusting my hips back and forth grunting and moaning each time. I could tell she was enjoying it as much as me because she was breathing heavily and her forehead was shiny with sweat. I could tell she was reaching her climax and so was I. This was the most unique place me and Babs have ever done it. We've done it in bed and in a car on numerous occasions but never on a kitchen counter.

"Ahh! Babs... I can't hold it anymore!" I emptied inside of her and collapsed instantly. She arched her back and fell back onto the counter. We exchanged a few more kisses and redressed. We went into the family room and sat on the couch. She whispered in my ear,

"That was the most fun I've ever had during sex. Ever."

"I could tell. Who knew the kitchen would be the most romantic place in this whole house?" I responded. "I'm gonna go hop in the shower. Want to come?"

"I'd be happy to." she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**4:**

**Enter the Batman**

(Batman/Bruce POV)

I was sitting in the Batcave monitoring the computer for any activity. Then, out of nowhere, I got a signal coming from the Gotham Treasury. I went to the Batsuit chamber and grabbed the suit I wore when Selina and I first kissed on top of that rooftop. I pulled the kevlar mask over my eyes and walked over to the platform with the Batmobile. This feels good. It's been a while since I was the Batman. Just as I was about to leave, Selina walked up to me in her Catwoman gear.

"Going somewhere?" she asked in her natural, seductive voice.

"I got a hit from the Gotham Treasury and I'm going to check it out." I responded in my deeper Batman voice.

"I love it when you do your Bat-voice. It's sexy." Selina said, climbing into the Batmobile passenger seat. "I'm coming with you."

"Okay then... hang on."

We arrived at the Treasury and there was a hole blasted in the side of it. I parked the Batmobile and hopped out. Selina aka Catwoman followed. We stepped through the rubble of a wall of the Treasury and headed towards the vault. Sure enough when we got there, the two thieves that broke in were trying to bust open the vault door. I had a plan. Trick the thieves into thinking Catwoman was there to help them, and then when they weren't expecting it, the both of us would snag them and leave them for the GCPD.

"Need a hand boys?" Selina asked, sashaying into the vault.

"Oh thank goodness you're hear Catwoman. Could you give us a hand?" one of the burglars asked in a slight Bostonian accent.

"Oh sure..." she replied. That's where we wanted them. Now was my part.

I dropped down from ahead as if I had just got there and slowly stood up behind Selina.

"C-Catwoman! Look out! It's the Bat." the other thief exclaimed.

According to plan Selina turned around and acted surprised to see me.

"*gasp* How did you know I would be here Bat-brain." when she said that it sounded sexy instead of like an insult.

"My Batcomputer picked up a signal telling me the Treasury was broken into." I said in my deep Batman voice. "Now, Catwoman you're coming back with me to Arkham and you two, I've already alerted the GCPD and they'll be here any minute." I grabbed Selina by her waist and pulled out my Bat-grapple as if I was about to fire it up.

"Wait! Before we go..." Selina was still following the plan. She planted a kiss right on my lips and held it there for a second or two. Now the crooks were distracted. Selina broke from our kiss and slashed her whip at one of the burglars. It cought his feet and he slammed face first into the floor. I then proceeded to throw out a smoke bomb. I jumped up to the catwalks and turned on my infared vision. I saw the thief trying to figure out where he was. I snagged him with my Bat-grapple and held upside down from the rafters.

"Nice work, honey." Selina put her hand on my cheek.

"Honey?!" the thief I had hanging exclaimed.

The GCPD arrived and apprehended the burglars. Then, they saw Selina.

"Freeze! Hands where I can see 'em Catwoman." one of the officers ordered.

"Hold your fire officers. She's with me." I said. I didn't like the fact that some police officers were holding a gun to my girlfriend.

"Are you taking her back to Arkham where she belongs?" he asked.

"No. But don't worry. She won't be causing any trouble." I said glancing at her in a way the officers trusted me.

_Back at Wayne Manor_

It was 11:30 at night when Selina and I got back home. Alfred was dusting off some lamps and Dick and Barbara were asleep in their room. I yawned and put my arm over Selina's shoulder clichè I know but she still liked it. We went up to our room and undressed. I got in my usual night time wear and Selina hers(topless with panties on). We said our goodnights, exchanged kisses and went to sleep. For once in this week, there was no sexual intercourse between the two of us during the night. For Dick's sake.


	5. Chapter 5

**5:**

**Batman and...**

(Barbara POV)

I walked down to the Batcave and Bruce was sitting at the Batcomputer. He was in his Batsuit staring at the monitor. His mask was up. Now was my chance. I've sort of had feelings for Bruce ever since I found out he was Batman. And since I saw him naked that one day, I liked him even more. He is so toned and developed. Just, sexy. I walked up to him and blocked his view from the Batcomputer.

"Barbara not to be rude, but what are you doing?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Listen, I know Dick and I are a couple right now but... I have feelings for you Bruce. And I've ha-" I was cut off as Dick walked into the Batcave.

"Hey babe. Uh, Bruce I'm off to the Titan's tower to catch up with the rest of the titans. I won't be back for awhile. See ya' later." he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Barbara... it's just not appropriate. I'm in a relationship with Selina and... I'm thirty-five and you're seventeen. It just wouldn't be legal. So I'm sorry but it's a no." Bruce said in a tone almost as if he was creeped out.

"Bruce I know you lov-" I was cut off yet again. This time it was Selina.

"Honey. I'm off to go back to my old apartment to talk to Holly. We haven't spoken since I moved out. I won't be back until way late in the night." she felt Bruce's abs through his suit and gave him a long kiss.

When she finally left, I made my move. I started to lean in to kiss him.

"Barbara I can-" I put a finger over his mouth.

"Shhhhh. Don't say anything." I said as I kissed him.

I surprised when he actually kissed me back. His tender, soft lips up against mine. I pulled off his shirt and caressed his perfectly developed body. I felt a little guilty but so complete at the same time. He was getting really dirty with me. He had both his hands on my butt and was squeezing just enough to make me moan with delight. I could feel his tights rising as he got hard. I started undoing his belt and pulled the tights down. Finally... I got to hold his fine piece of meat. I started shoving it in my mouth when he pushed me back.

"NO! No! I-I can't I've gone too far already. I-I'm sorry I let it go on further than it should have... I'm sorry for leading you on. It's just not fair to Selina or Dick. Maybe if Selina and I don't work out... we can try in... the future. I-I'm sorry." he pulled his tights back up, redid his belt, and put his shirt back on.

"Bruce ple-" I started

"I said no! Now leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it anymore." and just like that, he left. Left me sitting in the Batcave on my knees, half naked and filled with regret. I started to cry. I couldn't believe what I had just done! He was right. It wasn't fair to Selina... or Dick.


	6. Chapter 6

**6:**

**It's not fair**

(Bruce POV)

I waited in the family room for Selina to get home. It was already 2:30 and she still wasn't home. By the time 2:45 arrived, she walked through the door. I greeted her with a kiss and a hug.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Sorry?" Selina was confused.

"Yes. Uh... th-there's something I need to tell you." I stammered

"Bruce, what is it? What's going on? You can tell me anything."

"I... uh... hmmmm... I-I almost had s-sex with Bar-Barbara. Bu-but I didn't let it go on because I told her it wasn't fair for you or for Dick. I'm really truly sorry."

"How far exactly did it go on for?" Selina asked. I couldn't tell if she was angry or accepting my apology.

"Well... she uh... almost gave me a blowjob but I finally snapped out of it. I told her I couldn't because it wasn't fair... or legal."

"She almost gave you a WHAT?!" Selina was definitely angry. "I can't believe you even let it go that far! You know what Bruce? You're right that isn't fair! I just can't even look at you right now! I'm going back to Holly and I want you out of my life! Forever!" she hollered, slamming the front door.

I ran out the front door after her.

"Sel-"

"Screw off!" she yelled back at me.

"Selina wait!"

That's it. She left me. She didn't want anything to do with me. I knew I shouldn't have even kissed Barbara back. That's where I made my mistake. I ran back into the family room, slumped onto the couch, and started to cry.

I must have been crying for atlest fifteen minutes because Dick walked into the house and saw me.

"Bruce? What's wrong? What happened?" Dick was genually concerned.

"Selina left me." I replied.

"Really? Why?"

"You don't want me to tell you."

"Yes I do Bruce. Tell me what's going on. Why did Selina leave you?"

"You really wanna know?" I started, "She left me because of Barbara."

"Barbara?"

"Yes, Barbara."

"Why?"

"Because she tried to have sex with me Dick. She tried to give me a blowjob! And when I told Selina, she just left and told me to stay out her life forever."

"Really? I can't believe Barbara would do that! Look, Bruce I'm so so so so sorry."

"Look, I'm not mad at you. But, if you can't get Selina to give me a second chance, I'm sorry, but I will kick Barbara out of this house and she will never be allowed to enter it again!"

"I totally agree with you Bruce. I will talk to Babs and Selina and try to make things right. I promise."

"Ya' know? I really and truly loved her. She completed me. I felt like I would always have someone to talk to. Someone who would be there for me all the time. And... and it's over."

"I understand Bruce. I promise I will get her back for you."

Dick walked up to his room presumably to talk to Barbara. I walked to my bedroom and just went to sleep because of pure depressment. I heard Dick and Barbara's discussion across the hall. It was mostly yelling and arguing but it ended with forgivness I'm guessing since the yelling stopped and I heard exchanges of 'I love you'. I wish I could say the same about Selina and I.

_Selina Kyle's apartment_

(Selina POV)

It felt good to back at home in my apartment with Holly. I still can't believe I trusted that prick Bruce. I thought he had the same feelings about me that I had for him. He said he loved me every night and every day. Apparently he didn't mean any of it. It was all just a facade so that he could get under my skin. So he could desroy my heart.

"It's just not fair ya' know?" I said sharing my disgust with my roommate Holly. "He actually acted like he loved me for five months. FIVE MONTHS! But nooooo! I was too busy having sex with him to realize his true colors! What a selfish prick!"

"This is why I'm a lesbian." Holly made an attempt at dry humor. "Girls are soooo much easier than guys. And... not to mention, they're really fun to have sex with as well." she laughed at her own joke.

"Do you think I should give him another chance? I-I mean I still kinda have feelings for him. But... I don't know. My mind says one thing, but my heart says another. It's like I'm torn fifty-fifty. You have to help me Holly."

"If I were you, I'd follow my heart more than my mind." she said. "What does your heart say?"

"I love him, trust him, let him explain... I-I ju-"

"You just answered your own question, Sel. Now go. Chase after him. I'm sure he's waiting."

Just then, a shadow fell over the room. I turned around and saw Robin/Dick Grayson.

"Selina? Can I speak to you in private?" he asked.

"Okay. Uh... Holly wait here for a minute. I'll be back in a few." I said climbing out the window.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." she smiled.

I met Robin on the roof of the apartment building. For a moment we stood there in silence until he told me what was going on.

"And Bruce really did love you Selina. He wants you to give him another chance. A chance to make things right. Just talk to him. He's so depressed, he hasn't got out of bed in four days. Can you think about it? For me?" Dick finally finished the story.

"I-I don't... know Dick. I'll think about it."

"Alright. Give me a call when you decide. He really would appreciate it if you would atleast here him out." Robin turned and glided off into the moon.


	7. Chapter 7

**7:**

**Make things right**

(Bruce POV)

_Two months since Bruce and Selina broke up_

Two months have passed and Dick still hasn't heard anything from Selina. I guess it's over for good. She really doesn't trust me anymore. I thought she would atleast listen to what I have to say. The one woman I truly loved dumped me because of a stupid choice I made. I'm glad Dick and Barbara made up, but I'm keeping my promise. If Selina doesn't come to speak with me by the end of the year, Barbara has to leave and can never come back since this is mostly her fault.

I'm in the Batcave monitoring the Batcomputer when Alfred comes down.

"Master Bruce, there is someone here to see you." he told me.

"Who is it?" I asked, not entusiastic at all.

"I believe you should see for yourself. They are in the family room."

"Alright tell them I'll be up shortly."

"As you wish, Master Wayne."

_Upstairs: Family Room_

(Selina POV)

"Miss Kyle, Master Bruce will be up shortly. Anything I can do for you?" Alfred asked me.

"All I would like is a cup of tea. Thank you." I responded whilst sitting on the couch.

"That'll be one second." Alfred walked into the kitchen.

(Bruce POV)

I walked up the stairs that led to the family room. And on the couch, there she was. Selina. She was sitting on the couch. I can't belive she finally came. I had to go change. I dashed upstairs to my room. I changed into my nicest suit, combed my hair, shaved the beard that had started to grow over the last couple of months, and grabbed the small box I had bought from the jewelery store just in case this moment came. I ran downstairs and breathed.

"Selina?" I said in my Batman voice.

She turned around and smiled for a brief second.

"You finally came. I can't believe it."

"Well, my heart and mind were telling me two different things and a very trusted person told me to follow my heart. And... my heart told me to believe in second chances." she said stepping up to me.

I didn't say anything. I just hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Selina," I whispered, "I will never _**ever**_ do something like that again. And to prove it..." I pulled the box out of my pocket, knelt down, and asked her, "Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

She started tearing up. She was speechless. "Oh Bruce! I-I d-don't know what to sa-" she couldn't even talk. "YES! YES! Yes times infinity! Yes! I will marry you."

I can't believe she actually said yes! I didn't say anything. I just grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in. I kissed her and it was the most passionate kiss I've ever given anyone. Selina didn't resist it. She kissed me back just as passionate. I pushed her up against the wall and we continued to kiss. I didn't notice it at the time, but Dick walked down stairs.

"Hey Bru-u whoah! Selina, when did you get here?" he was shocked that me and Selina were kissing already. We literally just made up.

"Dick, I would like you to meet your new mother." I said with a huge smile across my face.

"Mo-mother?! You guys are-" Selina interupted him.

"Yes... we're getting married."

"Oh my God! I'm so excited for you guys!" Dick came down and hugged us both.

Alfred walked into the room and saw us hugging.

"What happened while I was gone?" he asked.

"Bruce and Selina are getting married Alfred!" Dick said gleefully.

"Oh how wonderful! I look forward to attending." Alfred laughed.

At that moment, Barbara walked into the house. She wasn't expecting to see Selina. She walked right up to her, sobbing, and said,

"Selina, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin you guys's relationship. My emotions just came over me and I-" I cut her off.

"Barbara it's okay. All is forgiven. Selina and I are engaged and you and Dick have your relationship to focus on now. Just... never again."

"Agreed. Wait wha- did you just say engaged?" Barbara finally caught up.

"Yes. Say hello to the new Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne."


	8. Chapter 8

**8:**

**Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle-Wayne**

_June 15, 2015: Bruce and Selina's Wedding Day_

(Alfred POV)

The minister was getting ready to wrap the wedding up as he turned to Master Bruce and said,

"I will now ask the Groom to take the Bride's hands and repeat after me: I, Bruce Wayne, take you, Selina Kyle, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." the minister said.

"I do." Bruce said to reasure Miss Kyle.

"I will now ask the Bride to take the Groom's hands and repeat after me: I, Selina Kyle, take you, Bruce Wayne,to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." the minister repeated again.

"I do." Selina repeated.

"Are there rings for the Bride and Groom?" the minister asked.

"Yes." Both Miss Kyle and Bruce replied together.

"Please exchange the rings and say: With this ring, I thee wed." the minister instructed.

"With this ring, I thee wed." they said simultaneously.

"By the power invested in me by the city of Gotham, I now pronounce you hunsband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Everybody applauded as Miss Kyle and Master Wayne officially became Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne.

"I love you." I heard Bruce whisper to his newly wedded wife.

"I love you too." Selina said back.

"Get ready ladies! The boquet's gettin' thrown up!" Selina shouted throwing the boquet of flowers into the air. It was Barbara Gordon who caught it.


	9. Chapter 9

**9:**

**A New Member of the Wayne family**

(Bruce POV)

Selina and I have been happily married for a little over four months now. It is early in the morning and Selina isn't next to me in bed. I call for her.

"Selina? Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom. Come quick!"

I get up and walk towards the bathroom when I step in, I see Selina holding holding a pregnancy test.

"Bruce, guess what?"

"..." I didn't know what to guess.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." she shouted with glee.

"What?! Oh this is amazing! How far are you in?" I asked.

"Um... about three weeks." she replied.

This is one of the happiest days of my life. I found out that my wife and I are going to have another child. Dick will have a new baby brother or sister.

"We have to go tell the others. ASAP!" I kissed Selina and gave her possibly my biggest hug ever.

We ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Alfred was making breakfast, Dick was drinking coffee and talking to Barbara.

"Great news everyone!" I exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant!" Selina exclaimed right after.

"Are you kidding? When did this happen?" Dick asked.

"About three weeks ago." I replied.

"Oh my! I'm so happy for you guys!" Barbara jumped up from the kitchen table.

"What gender are you hoping for?" Alfred asked us. He was happy for us as well.

"We're both hoping for a boy." I told him.

_July 2016: Two days before Selina is due for labor_

I was woken up by Selina's crys of pain from contractions. Selina's due date is almost here.

"I can't believe it, Selina. Two days before we have another addition to this family. It's almost here." I said happily.

"I can't believe it either sweetie. Wow! My stomach is really hurting. Excuse me while I go the bathroom." she said, wattling away to the bathroom.

I got up and followed her so I could give her a goodmorning kiss. I headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

When I got there, I was greeted by Dick.

"So... your second big day is almost here huh?" he said playfully.

"Yes. Yes it i-" I was cut off by Selina calling for me.

"BRUCE! BRUCE COME HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

"What's going on?" Dick asked.

"I don't know. Come with me to see if there's anyway you can help."

We raced up stairs to my bedroom. I went into the bathroom.

"Selina what's the matter?" I asked her frantically.

"Bruce... my... my water broke. I-I'm going into labor!" she was starting to freak out.

"Okay okay. Alright we have to get you to the hospital. Dick could you give me a hand? We need to get her to the garage and in a car."

When we finally got Selina down to a car, we drove off to the hospital. I was just hoping I could get there in time before she gave birth in the car.

"How ya' doin honey? You okay?" I asked her as I rested my hand on her thigh.

We arrived at the hospital. I helped her get out of the car and we walked through the front doors. I walk up to the receptionists desk.

"Hi. Excuse me, my wife is going into labor and we need a room right now." I said. The receptionist didn't even look up. "Hello."

"Oh... sorry I didn't notice you the- wait a minute, you're Bruce Wayne! How can we help you?" she asked.

"We need a room right away. My wife is going into labor." I responded.

"Right this way." she opened a door into a room.

I helped Selina onto the bed and the doctor hooked up everything. I sat next to Selina and held her hand.

"Another doctor will be with you as soon as possible. Good luck." the receptionist said as she shut the door behind her.

"How are you feeling honey? Doin' okay?" I asked again.

"Yes. I'm fine just in pain but fine." she assured me.

"I'm going to call Babs and tell her what's going on. I'll be right back."

Dick went out into the hall.

I was still holding onto Selina's hand. I leaned over and kissed her she returned it.

Finally the doctor walked through the door.

"Hello. How is it going?" he asked.

"It's fine but she's ready to do this." I said.

_10 minutes later_

(Dick POV)

I was waiting out in the hall for Barbara. I saw her walking down towards. I stood up and greeted her with and hug and kiss.

"They're delivering the baby right now." I said.

"Can we go in there?" she asked me.

"I don't think so. I think we would've had to be in there at first. But I'm not sure."

"Well, let's just wait until they give us the clear." she said sitting next to me.

A few minutes later, the door opened and the doctors filed out. Bruce stepped out and beckoned for us to come in. We stood up and quietly entered the room. Selina was holding a new born baby in her hands.

"His name is Damian." Selina whispered.

"Damian Wayne. I like it!" I whispered back.

"Oh Selina! He's so beautiful. Do you mind if I hold him?" Barbara asked.

"Sure you can hold him." Selina answered.

Barbara held Damian and I leaned in to admire my new baby brother. She handed him back to Selina and we sat in silence for a few minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

**10:**

**The Knight of Tommorow**

_Fifteen years after Damian is born_

(Damian POV)

Starting at a very young age, my father, Bruce Wayne, started training me to become the next Batman as he was too old to do it any more. Right now, we are at the Batman museum. They built it to commemorate the Batman since my father revealed that he was the Caped Crusader. As my dad was about to deliver a speech, the Joker attacked. Several of the support columns for the museum were destroyed but thankfully before the wall could collapse completely Dick Grayson aka Nightwing who is also my brother and Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl swooped in and held the wall up together.

"Damian, now is your chance to prove yourself from your training. Go fight the Joker. Save the lives of these innocent people." Dad told me.

"Dad I-I can't go up against the Joker. The guy's a total lunatic!" I refused.

"I believe in you son." he responded.

"Alright, I'll do it." just as I stepped up to face the Joker, he shot my dad in the leg.

"Dad!" Joker then proceeded to shoot Dick and Barbara. The wall collapsed.

The fire fighters finally got all of the debris cleared. The paramedics came up to me and delivered the hearbreaking news.

"I'm sorry, Damian but your family didn't make it. The wall crushed them to death." he told me. I walked over to where their bodies were. I held them in my arms one last time before I ran home. When I arrived at Wayne Manor, my home, Alfred greeted me with a hug.

"I'm sorry Master Damian." that's all he could say. He was at a loss for words.

_Five years later_

(Damian POV)

I stood up on the gargoyle I was perched upon. Ever since the Joker murdered my family, I vowed that I wouldn't stop until that maniac was begging for my mercy if I chose not to kill him.

_'I believe in you son'_ What Dad said that day is what kept me going. What keeps _**him**_ going. I pulled my cowl over my face. It was time I be who my father always wanted me to be. It was time for me to be... The Batman.

_**End**_


End file.
